The invention is based on a sensor as generally defined hereinafter.
Sensors for detecting acceleration are already known in many forms. It is also known to embody such sensors and the evaluation circuits associated with them in such a way that they are suitable particularly for measuring decelerations which are transitory in nature and particularly pronounced. Such sensors are required, for instance, to trigger passenger protection devices in motor vehicles having an air bag. An impact sensor of this kind is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 03 781, for instance, in which a spring-restrained inertial mass exposed to the acceleration to be measured is provided. The sensor in this case has measuring means which enable indirect detection of the deflection of the mass. The exceeding of a threshold value for the deflection is monitored, and when the threshold value is exceeded or is exceeded for a particular period of time, a triggering signal for the passenger protection device is generated.